El deseo de Goten
by jorgecr72
Summary: Goten y Trunks fueron castigados , pero aun asi planearon una travesura , usarian las esferas del dragon para ir al pasado y conocer al papa de Goten , pero un error los traslado al planeta Vegita junto con Eita.¿que les espera a estos chicos , lean y lo sabran? los dos primeros capitulos , me los cedio nickypooh ,disfruten la historia.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1.**

**Chibis en problemas**

Era una hermosa y pacifica mañana de sábado en la Corporación Capsula, los pájaros cantaban alegres y los conejitos saltaban, todo era paz y tranquilidad hasta que se escucho un estruendoso grito proveniente de una cámara de gravedad

-¡LOS VOY A MATAR! –grito el príncipe de los saiyajin, la vena de su frente parecía que explotaría en cualquier segundo, su ki estaba elevado, su cabello una vez negro ahora era dorado y sus ojos eran azul verdosos su aura era dorada y pequeños rayos azules lo rodeaban, si, el príncipe de los saiyajin estaba furioso

-¡corre Goten, corre por tu vida! –grito Trunks pero era demasiado tarde Vegeta lo había localizado y estaba recolectando energía para lanzar su ataque, Trunks estaba en el suelo, estaba muy cansado como para ayudar a su amigo

-¡me las van a pagar mocosos! –grito vegeta furioso

-lo siento señor Vegeta no lo volveremos a hacer –suplico Goten pero no le sirvió de nada vegeta ya estaba decidido, Goten trato de correr pero Vegeta lo agarro del brazo y lo levanto con fuerza

-ay no por favor no me mate –dijo Goten llorando, Vegeta sonrió malévolamente y con su mano libre creó una esfera de energía, Goten cerró sus ojitos y espero a sentir el impacto pero este nunca llego, cuando abrió sus ojos vio que vegeta ya estaba en su estado normal aunque seguía enojado.

-¿Que paso? –dijo Goten confundido

-¡Son Goten! –grito Milk haciendo que Goten deseara que Vegeta le hubiera lanzado el ataque, Goten volteo a ver a su madre que estaba parada en la puerta con las manos en la cintura, típica pose que tenia cada vez que Goten estaba en problemas, a su lado estaba Bulma cruzada de brazos

-hola mami –dijo con dulzura poniendo ojitos de cachorrito pero la matriarca de los Son no caería en su juego.

-Goten estas en problemas- Dijo Eita el sobrino de Vegeta y Bulma.

-Son Goten despídete de Trunks que ya nos vamos- dijo Milk molesta

-pero mamita –reclamo el pequeño de cabellos alborotados ganándose una mirada fría de su madre que lo hizo callar inmediatamente –adiós Trunks –dijo con tristeza

-nos vemos Goten –dijo Trunks levantándose y acercándose a su madre y su primo no queriendo admitir que en realidad estaba huyendo de la furia de su padre.

Goten y Milk se subieron a su nave, Goten aun no podía volar, aunque su madre le había enseñado todo lo que sabía para pelear como ella no sabía volar Goten tampoco, a veces le daba envidia Trunks porque aunque el señor Vegeta fuera muy enojón, siempre estaba ahí para Trunks mientras que el no tenia papa, solo a Milk y a Gohan

-¿mami todavía estas enojada conmigo? –dijo Goten temeroso, Milk lo volteo a ver con una mirada fría pero su corazón y mirada pronto se derritieron al ver al pequeño de 6 años con lagrimas en sus ojos

-no Goten, ya no estoy enojada contigo –dijo con dulzura, la cara de tristeza de Goten cambio a una gran sonrisa –pero eso no quiere decir que no estés castigado –dijo más seria

-no fue mi culpa –dijo el pequeño cruzándose de brazos

-pero eso no quita el hecho que lo hayas hecho… aunque debo admitir que ponerle polvo pica pica a la armadura de vegeta fue muy gracioso –dijo Milk tratando de esconder su risa

-fue idea de Trunks –dijo mas feliz –el siempre tiene las mejores ideas para molestar a su papa –al decir eso Goten frunció el ceño, Milk lo noto y se entristeció un poco ella sabia porque Goten estaba así, Milk podía leer a Goten como a un libro

-te diré que haremos –dijo tratando de animarlo –tu castigo será estudiar con tu hermano por dos horas cada tarde –Goten solo arrugo la nariz como respuesta –y no veras a Trunks toda la semana

-¡no! ¡Mami no! –dijo Goten llorando

-lo siento cariño pero no puedes hacer maldades y esperar que no hayan consecuencias –dijo seria pero sin sonar enojada, Goten se limpio las lagrimas y no dijo nada más.

Goten ya había estado castigado por tres días y estaba increíblemente aburrido, Gohan estudiaba con el por un par de horas pero después lo ignoraba y se concentraba en sus propios estudios

-Gohan –dijo Goten interrumpiendo a su hermano

-¿Que pasa Goten? –dijo Gohan sin verlo

-¿cuantos días tiene una semana? –Gohan levanto la vista para ver los ojitos cuestionan tés de su hermano menor, Gohan suspiro le recordaba tanto a su padre, los mismos ojos, la misma expresión inocente y despistada y el mismo cabello

-la semana tiene 7 días

-oh –dijo Goten regresando a su libro de colorear, un par de minutos después se volvió a acercar al escritorio de su hermano –cuantos días me faltan para terminar mi castigo

-te faltan 4 –dijo sin darle mucha importancia a su hermanito

-¿Gohan?

-¿qué? –contesto un poco irritado

-¿porque yo no tengo un papa? –la pregunta puso a Gohan tenso, a Milk no le gusta hablar de Goku, todavía le dolía que él hubiera preferido quedarse muerto, Gohan no lo decía pero a él le dolía también, como decirle a un niño inocente de 6 años que su papa había preferido quedarse muerto a quedarse con su familia?

-papa está en el cielo Goten… el nos protege desde arriba –dijo con un poco de tristeza pero trato de disimularla

-¿tu conociste a papa? –dijo con curiosidad

-sí, yo lo conocí –dijo mirando hacia su libro sin encontrar la mirada del pequeño saiyajin

-oh –dijo Goten regresando a su libro de colorear, Gohan se trago el nudo que se le había hecho en la garganta, sentía un poco de lastima por Goten, nunca conocería a su papa, nunca iría a pescar con él y no oiría de él las grandiosas aventuras de su niñez

-voy a jugar con icaro –dijo Goten levantándose –no le digas a mama

-no te preocupes Goten, no lo hare

Goten salió de la casa y se fue a la orilla del lago donde Gohan lo llevaba a pescar, Trunks le había dicho que se encontraran ahí, Goten no quería desobedecer a su mama ni mucho menos mentirle a Gohan pero estaba tan aburrido y desesperado que no tuvo otra opción

-te tardaste Goten –dijo su amigo que estaba parado sobre una roca

-lo siento Trunks pero tuve que correr hasta aquí, sabes que no puedo volar

-lo que sea, llama tu nube y vámonos-dijo Trunks saltando de la roca y aterrizando frente a su amigo

-¿a dónde vamos? –pregunto Goten

-vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón –dijo Trunks sacando de su bolsillo el radar del dragón

-¿nos vamos a meter en problemas? –pregunto Goten

-¡claro que no! Confía en mí

-siempre lo hago –murmuro Goten

Los dos Chibis viajaron por todo el mundo, Trunks volaba lo más rápido que podía y Goten lo seguía muy de cerca en su nube voladora, después de varias horas ya tenían las 7 esferas del dragón reunidas y estaban listos para pedir sus deseos

-oye Trunks –dijo Goten

-¿que pasa?

-¿Que vamos a desear? –dijo Goten sentándose en el césped, Trunks hizo lo mismo y se pusieron a pensar hasta que Goten tuvo una idea

-¡revivamos a mi papa! –dijo emocionado

-no Goten, ya nos dijeron que no podíamos, recuerdas.

-ah sí –dijo con tristeza bajando la mirada y ocultando las lagrimas de su amigo, Trunks suspiro frustrado no le gustaba ver a Goten triste

-¡ya se! –Dijo Trunks levantándose –podemos pedir conocer a tu papa en el pasado, Así no lo estaríamos reviviendo y tu lo conocerías

-¡si! –dijo Goten levantándose muy emocionado

-entonces iremos al pasado!

-si! –Dijo Goten – ¡Shen - Long sal y concédenos nuestros deseos! –grito con emoción, pronto el cielo se oscureció y las esferas comenzaron a brillar, los dos Chibis nunca antes habían visto a ShenLong y estaban emocionados y asustados al mismo tiempo, de repente un gran dragón verde salió de las esferas y flotaba en el cielo con imponencia

-**¿Cuáles**** son sus deseos? Puedo concederles dos**

-¡dos, qué bien! –dijo Trunks –que mas podemos pedir Goten?

-no lo sé Trunks… quizás algo de comer porque tengo mucha hambre –dijo el pequeño sobándose el estomago

-está bien… deseo muchos pasteles y chocolates!

**-ya está hecho –**dijo ShenLong, los Chibis quedaron asombrados al ver una montaña de postres a su lado

-que rico! –Dijo Goten agarrando un gran pedazo de pastel –Trunks deberías probarlo esta delicioso

-¡dame dame! –dijo Trunks emocionado, después que los dos Chibis llenaron sus pancitas con postres se prepararon para pedir su siguiente deseo

-Trunks Brief, estas en grandes problemas- dijo Eita que llegaba en ese momento

-deseo que nos mandes al pasado para conocer a Kakarotto –dijo Trunks rápidamente, el no sabía el nombre del papa de Goten pero escuchaba a su padre llamarlo así cuando estaba entrenando

**-eso es fácil –**dijo el dragón, sus ojos rojos brillaron y pronto los dos Chibis desaparecieron.

- niños que hicieron – dijo Eita antes de desaparecer con los chicos.

-¡EITA, GOTEN, TRUNKS! –grito Gohan al ver a los dos pequeños desaparecer, todos los guerreros z menos Goku habían sentido al dragón despertarse y se habían apresurado para ver quien lo había despertado Eita había llegado primero , pero ninguno había llegado a tiempo para detener a los Chibis y de Eita.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2.- ¿dónde estamos?**

Goten abrió sus ojos lentamente, después que Trunks había pedido el deseo había sentido como si lo habían metido en un tubo más pequeño que él, al principio se sentía mareado pero poco a poco se fue sintiendo mejor y ya había podido abrir sus ojitos

-¿Trunks? –pregunto Goten su voz era suave y temblorosa, de repente sintió que alguien le tapaba la boca, Goten quiso gritar pero no pudo

-shhhh no grites Goten –le susurro su amigo

-¡¿Que paso Trunks? ¡¿Dónde estamos? –dijo en voz baja Eita

-no lo sé… pero ven vamos a averiguarlo –Goten ,Eita y Trunks se levantaron con cuidado y comenzaron a explorar sus alrededores, estaban en un gran cuarto blanco y todo estaba silencioso, Goten iba caminando con mucho cuidado pero para su mala suerte se tropezó con una botella y cayó de espaldas en el suelo haciendo un gran ruido, Trunks corrió a esconderse junto con Eita temiendo lo peor pero no paso nada por unos segundos hasta que de la nada se escucho un llanto muy fuerte de un bebe

-¡cállate Goten! –dijo Trunks

-no soy yo –se defendió el pequeño

-¡si no se calla nos van a descubrir! –dijo Trunks mientras buscaba la fuente del ruido, Goten hizo lo mismo pero no encontraba nada, todo era más alto que él y Trunks estaba volando para ver por encima de las cosas

-¡GOTEN! –grito sorprendido Trunks.

– ¡Ven a ver rápido!- dijo sorprendido también Eita

Goten corrió hacia donde estaba Trunks y Eita, comenzó a dar saltitos para alcanzar a ver lo que Trunks estaba viendo pero no tenía suerte, Trunks suspiro y Eita agarro a Goten de los brazos y lo subió para que viera su descubrimiento

-¡soy yo! –dijo feliz

-sí, eres un bebe… y mira tienes cola –dijo señalando la colita café, el bebe se dio cuenta que estaba siendo observado por los dos chibis y se puso a reír

-ay qué lindo –dijo Goten

-saquémoslo –dijo Trunks acercándose más a la cuna de vidrio –agárralo Goten.

-Deja al bebe ahí, Trunks- dijo Eita un poco preocupado.

-¡si! Se va a preocupar mi mama y se va a enojar conmigo- dijo Goten preocupado.

-¡eres un bebe! –dijo Trunks.

-¡no soy un bebe Trunks! Eres malo –dijo mientras se formaban lagrimas en sus ojitos, Trunks solo le saco la lengua y saco al pequeño bebe de la cuna

-¡no hagas eso! –le dijo Eita

-si Trunks, no hagas eso- dijo Goten

-¿qué? ¿Acaso tienes miedo a que te deje caer? –dijo Trunks jugando con el bebe, poniéndolo de cabeza y pretendiendo que se le caía, el bebe estaba feliz y se reía con Trunks

-¡ya déjalo! –dijo Goten molesto cruzándose de brazos y haciendo puchero.

-presta para acá el bebe, Trunks- dijo Eita arrebatando al Bebe.

En ese momento un hombre entro al cuarto en el que estaban los chibis con el bebe, el hombre era bastante alto, tenia cabello negro corto y una barba de candado, llevaba puesta una armadura amarilla con hombros grandes y tipo faldita romana que tapaba el hecho que andaba en un tipo speedo

-¡quien anda ahí! –dijo el hombre escaneando el lugar, pronto sus ojos se fijaron en los tres pequeños y un adolecente

-¿Quienes son ustedes, Como entraron aquí? –dijo muy enojado, Goten y Trunks no sabían dónde meterse y Eita se aferro mas al bebe, el hombre se irrito al no obtener respuesta y le dio una patada a Goten que lo hizo salir volando varios metros

-¡oye! ¡No te atrevas a lastimar a mi amigo! –dijo Trunks enojado

-eres un abusivo - dijo Eita

-jajajaja y ¿Que me van a hacer insectos? –dijo el hombre burlándose

-nadie se burla de mi –dijo Trunks en un tono lleno de veneno, Trunks comenzó a elevar su ki pero pronto fue interrumpido cuando un pequeño niño de unos 5 años entro al cuarto

-¡Nappa! –dijo con su vocecita de niño pero aun así se escucho serio

-príncipe vegeta –dijo Nappa haciéndole una reverencia, los ojos de Trunks se le hicieron del tamaño de platos de lo sorprendido que estaba, el pelo, la actitud y la pose todo concordaba, ese pequeño era su padre.

Eita estaba pasmado- "es mi Tío Vegeta, no hay duda"- pensó el Joven La Salle.

-¡quienes son ellos ¡–demando el pequeño príncipe

-no son nadie importante su majestad…solo los mocosos de un soldado de clase baja –el bebe aprovecho ese momento para empezar a llorar como si no hubiera mañana

-¡cállate mocoso! –grito Nappa preparado para golpearlo

-Tu lo golpeas y ya verás – dijo Eita muy molesto.

-¡BASTA! –Grito vegeta –Nappa lárgate de aquí ve a ver si mi padre necesita algo

-pero príncipe vegeta…

-déjame estos insectos a mi –dijo mientras una sonrisa siniestra se dibujaba en su pequeño rostro, Nappa entendió lo que su príncipe quería hacer así que sin decir más salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta con llave

-no permitiré que nos lastimes –dijo Trunks preparándose para luchar con su pequeño padre

-no quiero pelear con ustedes –dijo Vegeta muy tranquilo

¿Ah no? –pregunto Goten confundido

– ¿Porque no?- dijo Eita confundido también

-estoy cansado todo lo que hago es pelear y pelear matar y matar… quiero divertirme sin tener que matar a nadie –dijo vegeta cruzando sus bracitos, Trunks no pudo evitar reírse de la situación, no era de todos los días que veía a su padre más pequeño y débil que el

-¡oye podemos jugar tú la traes! –dijo Goten muy feliz, Vegeta solo levanto una ceja

-¿tú la traes? –dijo confundido

-¡si! Yo la traigo y si te toco entonces tú la traes y tienes que tocar a alguien más y decirle TU LA TRAES! –dijo emocionado, otra vez vegeta solo levanto una ceja

-¿y qué es lo que traes? –dijo muy serio, Goten suspiro frustrado y al final Trunks le explico mejor el juego

-¡está bien! –dijo Vegeta emocionado en ese momento se acerco a Goten y le pego en la espalda –¡tú la traes!

Los tres pequeños pasaron jugando por varias horas, Trunks no podía creer que estaba jugando con su padre, Goten era muy denso como para darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando el todavía pensaba que el pequeño bebe era él, pero Eita sabía que de alguna forma estaba en el pasado, Eita le enseño a sentir el Ki su Tío, y se dio cuenta de que el bebe no era Goten y sintió el Ki del pequeño Vegeta era más débil que el Vegeta adulto pero era el mismo.

-¿oye te puedo preguntar algo? –le dijo Goten a vegeta

-¿qué?

-¿dónde estamos? –pregunto Goten

-¡no sabes donde estas! –Exclamo el príncipe –es el planeta Vegeta idiota y soy el príncipe de los saiyajin

-oh –dijo Goten, Trunks se golpeo la frente con su mano, a veces su amigo podía ser un poco despistado.

- _no puede ser, entonces estamos en el pasado antes de que el planeta de los saiyajin fuera destruido_- pensó Eita

-¡VEGETA! –se escucho un grito enojado de un hombre, Vegeta se puso pálido como papel y busco en donde esconderse

-¿qué pasa? –dijo Trunks confundido

-¡es mi papa y me va a matar! –dijo el pequeño tratando de no entrar en pánico

-¿porque?–pregunto Goten

- ¿Que hiciste?- pregunto Trunks

-¡Es por mi tonto hermano! Me estaba siguiendo y no quería jugar con él, así que lo tire de un precipicio y me fui corriendo… yo solo quería jugar con mi mejor amigo y Tarble es un estorbo –dijo cruzándose de brazos, en ese momento la puerta se abrió de un golpe y un niño de alrededor de 7 años entro y la cerro poniendo una mesa para bloquearla, el pequeño respiro profundo y se seco el sudor de su frente, el niño tenía el cabello negro largo tan largo que le llegaba a los tobillos, Trunks se preguntaba cómo podía correr sin tropezarse en su propio cabello, llevaba una armadura similar a la de Nappa solo que la de él era roja y en lugar de un speedo llevaba un par de shorts de spandex

-vegeta…tu…papa…nos…va… a matar –dijo sin aliento, Vegeta empalideció aun mas y se escondió en un armario

-si mi padre pregunta por mi díganle que Freezer me secuestro –dijo cerrando la puerta, Raditz después de recobrar el aliento se dio cuenta que habían dos niños desconocidos y un adolecente, lo que le sorprendió aun mas fue ver que uno de los niños era exactamente igual a su padre

-¿quienes son ustedes? –Dijo curioso – ¿acaso tú también eres mi hermano? –dijo viendo a Goten

-¿yo?...no creo –dijo Goten pensando, en ese momento el bebe volvió a llorar llamando la atención de Raditz

-shhh no llores Kakarotto! Va s a hacer que nos encuentren! –dijo Raditz arrebatando de la manos de Eita y cargándolo, en ese momento una gran esfera de energía atravesó la pared haciendo que los 5 pequeños se asustaran

-¿DONDE ESTA ESE MOCOSO? –grito un hombre, Trunks se asombro al verlo, era idéntico a su padre solo que el hombre era más alto y tenia barba

-¿a qué se refiere su majestad? El príncipe Vegeta no está aquí

-¡si! Freezer lo ha secuestrado –dijo Goten, Raditz lo vio como si se fuera a morir en ese mismo momento y el rey Vegeta se enojo mas

-¡GOTEN! - Grito Eita

-COMO TE ATREVES A DECIR ESAS COSAS MOCOSO INSOLENTE! –Grito el Rey – ¡NAPPA!

-si señor –dijo Nappa

-¡tráeme a Bardock en este momento!

-su majestad no por favor –dijo Raditz casi al borde de las lagrimas, en ese momento vegeta salió de su escondite

-aquí estoy padre, no castigues a Raditz por mi culpa –dijo viendo a su padre a los ojos, el rey Vegeta asintió con la cabeza y mociono para que vegeta se acercara, cuando estaba a pocos metros de distancia el Rey Vegeta le lanzo una esfera de energía que hizo que vegeta saliera volando traspasando la pared del cuarto en el que estaban

-¡oiga que le pasa! –grito Trunks molesto, el rey vegeta lo vio con disgusto y lo agarro del cuello

-como te atreves a hablarme de esa forma –el rey lo observo de arriba para abajo –tu ni siquiera eres saiyajin, no mereces vivir –el rey vegeta colecto energía en su mano y con una sonrisa sádica se la lanzo a Trunks

Trunks cerró los ojos esperando el impacto pero este nunca llego, cuando abrió los ojos el rey vegeta lo había soltado y estaba en el suelo escupiendo sangre

-¡nosotros no le hicimos nada! –dijo Goten y Eita, era obvio para Trunks que él lo había salvado de un golpe muy doloroso, Raditz estaba parado inmóvil con su hermanito en los brazos, nadie nunca había hecho algo así, la única creatura más poderosa que el rey vegeta era Freezer

-no es posible –dijo Raditz en voz baja, el rey vegeta estaba furioso pero aun estaba en mucho dolor como para levantarse, entonces Eita uso su poder de telequinesis y lo hizo volar ala otro lado, Raditz se dio cuenta de eso y agarro a Trunks del brazo – ¡tenemos que irnos! –le dijo casi desesperado

-pero él nunca nos podría ganar- dijo Trunks con orgullo

-a ustedes no…pero a mí y a vegeta si –dijo entrando en pánico –tenemos que irnos, nos va a matar!

-Vámonos es lo mejor- Grito Eita

Goten estaba ayudando a Vegeta a levantarse en ese momento, vegeta levanto la cabeza con mucho dolor y le trato de sonreír a su amigo para calmarlo

-Raditz tiene razón –dijo vegeta –tenemos que irnos –Raditz no perdió el tiempo y agarro a su hermano, Goten Eita y Trunks ayudaron a vegeta a salir y cuando salieron del edificio emprendieron vuelo

-¡oigan! –Grito Goten desde el suelo –no se olviden de mi!

-¿que acaso no puedes volar? –pregunto Raditz, Goten bajo la mirada y comenzó a jugar con su pie

-no… mi mama no me ha enseñado a volar –Raditz bajo hacia donde estaba Goten y le dio al bebe a Eita y después agarro a Goten y se fueron volando lejos de ahí

-mi papa me va a matar –dijo Raditz en voz alta, Vegeta bajo la mirada, todo esto era culpa de él y todo por no querer estar con su hermanito, en fin llegaron a una pequeña casa en las montañas, Raditz aterrizo y puso a Goten en el suelo

-quédense aquí quizás mi papa todavía no sepa nada

-¡RADDITZ! –grito un hombre, Raditz salto 10 metros del susto y vegeta sin decir nada se paro atrás de un árbol, Trunks sentía que ya había vivido esto y Goten y Eita estaban jugando con el bebe, de pronto un hombre alto de piel bronceada salió de la casa, se podía ver en su rostro que estaba furioso, Trunks y Goten se quedaron con la boca abierta cuando lo vieron, era la misma imagen de Goten, cabello negro parado apuntando hacia todos lados, ojos negros aunque los del hombre eran más serios casi fríos y en su mejilla tenía una cicatriz, llevaba una armadura verde con pantalones negros y calentadores rojos en sus piernas y en sus brazos

-Ho…hola padre –dijo Raditz con una falsa sonrisa tratando de esconder su miedo, Goten se olvido de todo lo que había pasado y se lanzo a los brazos de un muy sorprendido Bardock

-¡papa al fin! Al fin te he podido conocer

-¿papa? –Repitió Bardock, de repente todo su enojo se había ido y se había puesto pálido como papel –oh no, no otro.

- Goten Espera – Grito Eita- el no es tu padre.

- qué pero míralo, se parece a mí – dijo Goten.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

-¡papa al fin! Al fin te he podido conocer

-¿papa? –Repitió Bardock, de repente todo su enojo se había ido y se había puesto pálido como papel –oh no, no otro.

- Goten Espera – Grito Eita- el no es tu padre.

- qué pero, Eita, míralo, se parece a mí – dijo Goten.

-Goten, mírame, aléjate del señor, por favor- dijo Eita nervioso.

Goten se alejo de Bardock, el saiyajin mayor vio al Joven La Salle, a pesar de su apariencia, se veía que el chico lo respetaba.

- le pido mis disculpas señor, no quise que mi amiguito lo molestara- dijo Eita muy calmadamente.

-Eh… no hay problema, pasen adentro- dijo Bardock.

- vamos todos- dijo Eita.

Ya dentro de la casa, Eita conto a Bardock lo sucedido en la sala de cunas, Bardock entendió ahora por que el príncipe estaba aquí, Goten todavía no entendía.

- Eita, entonces el no es mi papa- dijo Goten desilusionado.

-no Goten, a decir verdad, el bebe es tu papa- dijo Eita.

-y él es el papa del bebe cierto- dijo Goten con una esperanza.

- Si – dijo el Joven La Salle.

Goten miro a Bardock, lo miraba con curiosidad tenía la cara parecía a la de Bardock, todo era igual, el pelo, sus ojos, la nariz, la boca, la cara. Todo lo que el niño se parecía a una versión joven de sí mismo, aunque el chico no tenía ninguna cicatriz en su mejilla, Bardock estaba empezando a cuestionar su cordura ahora, Estos pensamientos se disiparon cuando el 'pequeño Bardock' sonreía

- "Abuelito soy Goten, Es un placer conocerte." Se colgó al cuello de Bardock

-"Abuelito"-Bardock estaba sorprendido, la cara de este niño era demasiado inocente, demasiado... abierto, para ser su propio rostro. Bardock tenía ninguna duda de que este muchacho era un mentiroso, "Si tú eres mi nieto", dijo, suspicaz, pero tomo la decisión de averiguar la historia del chico, por ahora, "¿cómo es que estás aquí, cuando mi hijo Kakarotto, el que dices es tu padre, lo tiene su hermano?"

Eita le explico todo, lo que sucedió-

"Vamos a ver si entiendo" dijo Bardock tomando un trago de cerveza para bajar la sorpresa."Tu y tus amigos, utilizaron esas esferas del dragón para conocer al padre de que llaman Goten y entonces... el Dragón los ha enviado al pasado, que es mi presente, Y en su tiempo, Vegita fue destruido por Freezer, dejando sólo a Kakarotto y Vegeta ahora como los únicos Saiyajin puros en todo el universo y resulta que el príncipe Vegeta tiene un hijo"

-si señor Bardock, Goten es uno de sus nietos, Trunks es hijo y yo soy el sobrino del príncipe Vegeta.

. "Yo_ le creo.__Maldita sea, debo estar perdiendo la cabeza.__ 2__ medio Saiyan del futuro Y uno de ellos es_ mi _nieto_

El viejo guerrero y suspiró y se frotó el puente de la nariz. Sentía un dolor de cabeza. oyó como Eita le contaba historias de su otro hijo, Raditz, y la primera visita de Vegeta a la Tierra, Freezer, y los cinco androides del Dr. Gero: 16,17 y 18, De Cell. Compuesto por los seres más poderosos en el universo, incluyendo Kakarotto, Vegeta Ouji, Freezer y su padre, King Cold. Derrotado por un niño de 11 años de edad, Son Gohan. El otro nieto de Bardock. Todo este asunto era más que el Saiyan podía manejar en este momento.

_Necesito algo más fuerte que la cerveza_, pensó para sí mismo, y luego miró al joven La Salle. _Maldita sea.__Tengo que dar un buen ejemplo para estos chicos.__Los niños no deben beber cosas pesadas a esa edad y podría imitar todo lo que hago ya que soy el abuelo de Goten.__Maldita sea_

- Señor Bardock, ayúdenos, denos posada esta noche , mañana nos iremos de aqui, estoy seguro que su Rey pondrá precio a nuestras cabezas- dijo Eita muy nervioso.

- no se preocupen por eso ahora, pueden descansar aquí, ya es muy tarde, mañana será otro día.- dijo Bardock mas tranquilo-Raditz, compartirás la habitación con el príncipe, creo que tengo algunas colchonetas en el depósito,iré a buscarlas.

Bardock trajo las colchonetas y se acomodaron en la habitación de Raditz, Eita ayudo a Bardock a preparar comida para los chicos, Vegeta todavía no lo creía que el pequeño pelilla es su hijo, pero viéndolo bien su cara y sus facciones era igual que la suyas.

Después de la comida cada uno fue a descansar, Bardock durmió con el bebe Kakarotto.

- serás muy fuerte Kakarotto, ayudare a los chicos a salir del planeta –

Vio al bebe dormido y el también se durmió.

Fin capitulo 3


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Antes que amaneciera , Eita se desperto y saco a Goten y a Trunks afuera de la casa de Bardock.

**Trunks:** primo porque nos sacaste a esta hora.

**Goten:** si todavía tengo sueño.

**Eita :** Niños no podemos quedarnos aquí ,corremos un gran peligro , recuerden que al Rey Goten y yo lo dejamos muy lastimado, y como tu papa esta aqui sera el primer lugar donde nos buscaria, chicos tenemos que volver a casa, la historia debe quedarse tal y como esta. Goten se que tu mas grande deseo es conocer a tu padre , algo me dice que muy pronto los conocerás , tenemos que irnos , no te preocupes, confia en mi.

Goten sonrió , aunque por dentro estaba muy triste el comprendió , si llegaba a cambiar la historia quizás el nunca nacería.

**Goten:** está bien Eita te entiendo , haz lo que tengas que hacer.

**Eita:** gracias por enterder Goten ( mientras el preparaba un conjuro para regresar) .

**¿?:** …ya se van…

Todos voltearon y vieron a Bardock , había escuchado parte de la conversación.

**Eita:** Si Bardock , es lo mejor para todos aquí corremos un gran peligro, tu Rey seguramente pondra precio a nuestras cabezas, es mejor qure nos marchemos.

**Bardock:** no te preocupes , te entiendo … gracias por todo .

**Eita:** no te preocupes , algo me dice que nos volveremos a ver … por favor aléjate un poco.

Bardock lo hizo , Eita con un movimiento de manos , congelo el tiempo incluyendo a Goten y Trunks

el joven La Salle miro a Bardock.

**Eita:** Adiós Bardock… y gracias por todo.

**Cuando al futuro vuelva, nadie recordara lo que aquí sucedió, cuando nos vayamos una gran luz aparecerá y todo que Trunks ,Goten y Yo sé borrara. Convierte cada palabra que dije en realidad y el mejor regalo me harás****.**

Cuando Eita dijo esas palabras, desapareció y una gran luz brillo por el lugar.

Cuando Bardock desperto estaba en su habitacion,sentia que todo fue un sueño, se levanto , fue a la habitacion de su hijo y lo desperto para desayunar.

Mientras que en el futuro, Eita estaba en su cama , gracias al hechizo , se levanto y encontró a Goten y Trunks a punto de ponerle polvo pica pica

Eita hizo un movimiento en su mano el bote estallo y le cayó a ambos chicos.

Desgraciadamente para Goten y Trunks ahora estaban rascándose por todo lados.

Eita se moría de risa , cuando salió hacia la a habitación , se topo con su Tío.

**Eita:** buenos días Tío Vegeta.

**Vegeta :** …Hum…

Eita sabía que nunca le contestaría, así que se fue a su habitación a cambiarse , cuando llego a la cocina , su Tía Bulma estaba haciendo el desayuno

**Bulma:** buenos días , sobrino

**Eita:** buenos días.

Solo Eita sabía lo que había pasado , había evitado que Vegeta tuviera ganas de matar a Goten.

Pasaron unos días y Goku regreso, venció a Majin Buu y por ente regreso a la vida, un tiempo después Bardock llego a vivir a la Tierra, el pobre de Bardock aprendió a la mala junto a su hijo y nietos que a su madrina Milk nunca había que hacerla enojar...

Eita por fin vio que el deseo que Goten se le cumplió , conocer a su padre, además también conoció a su abuelo, no podía ser más feliz ahora.

**FIN**


End file.
